1883
by Jayjay210
Summary: Connaissez-vous la légende de l'Alchimiste de l'Espérance ? Histoire qui se déroule en 1883, soit 31 ans avant le début du manga ! De nombreux clins d'œil à l'histoire originelle, et pas de spoils pour ceux qui connaissent un minimum le manga...


**Prologue**

_Connaissez-vous la légende de l'Alchimiste de l'Espérance ? _

_Demandez à un amestrien et il vous répondra que non. Peut-être certains auront la vague sensation de connaître ce nom, mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus. En réalité, cette légende n'existe pas. L'existence de l'Alchimiste de l'Espérance s'est perdue au fil du temps, pour ne plus devenir qu'un vieux fait divers sans intérêt. Les hautes instances de l'Etat sont parvenues à cacher ce qui fut en réalité une terrible menace pour eux._

_Rien ne prédestinait 1883 à être différente des précédentes années en Amestris. Comme tous les ans, les moissons seraient récoltées ; la flore renaîtrait au printemps avec le retour des hirondelles puis s'épanouirait avant de mourir à nouveau ; des gens naîtraient et d'autres mourraient, tandis que Van Hohenheim ne vieillirait pas d'un jour. Sous la direction du généralissime Warner, l'Armée continue de diriger le pays, d'y imposer sa loi et un semblant d'ordre. Comme d'habitude, Amestris connaît quelques troubles frontaliers, qui, depuis sa création, n'ont connu que peu d'intermèdes. Si le Nord et l'Ouest restent calmes, le Sud voit en revanche l'Armée y affronter Aerugo pour la possession de plusieurs terres sur lesquelles lorgne l'état-major de Central._

_Personne n'avait donc prévu ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, un grain de sable vint enrayer les plans d'un être pluri centenaire aux sombres desseins._

_Récit._

**1 - Le Porteur d'Espoir**

1883 – Au sud d'Amestris

Depuis le lever du soleil, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, rendant leur progression difficile. Telle une marque de compassion, le ciel versait un océan de larmes ininterrompues sur le champ de bataille, lieu des pires horreurs que les hommes sont capables de s'infliger. Voilà cinq jours que les forces armées d'Aerugo et d'Amestris s'affrontaient dans de violents combats. Les instants de répit devenaient un véritable luxe pour les soldats postés en première ligne. Malgré les nombreuses relèves, il suffisait d'une énième offensive ennemie pour qu'ils soient renvoyés sur le Front par l'état-major. La stratégie employée par les généraux amestriens consistait à ne pas baisser l'intensité des combats. Etouffer l'ennemi pour les obliger à céder était selon eux la meilleure méthode afin de conclure au plus vite ce conflit. Combien étaient morts depuis son déclenchement ? Et pourquoi se battait-on ? Un grand nombre de soldats des deux camps ne connaissaient même pas la raison officielle de cette guerre ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu du champ de bataille, il fallait bien se battre pour espérer survivre à cette barbarie.

Jamais Marcus n'aurait imaginé vivre de telles horreurs. Comme ses compagnons, il n'avait pas le choix, certes, mais lui n'était pourtant pas un militaire de carrière. La règle est cependant très claire : avant d'exercer dans le civil, les étudiants en médecine en fin de cursus doivent obligatoirement servir durant une longue année dans l'armée. Certains se retrouvaient affectés par chance dans des casernes, au sein des quartiers généraux en province, ou, pour les pistonnés, à Central. D'autres, en revanche, exerçaient sur les zones de conflit. Comme Marcus. Le voilà donc, servant en plein cœur des combats. Ses journées se résumaient à d'incessants trajets entre l'arrière où les blessés étaient amenés, et le Front, dans le but de soigner sur place, et malgré le péril, les soldats que l'on ne pouvait pas rapatrier.

_ Bougez-vous bon sang !

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, imbécile ! entendit-il murmurer derrière lui, en réponse aux injonctions incessantes du médecin en chef, propagées aux alentours par le porte-voix dans lequel il s'époumonait.

Le brancardier qui le suivait n'avait pas tord : circuler dans une tranchée d'un mètre de large, encombrée de soldats que l'on devait bousculer pour réussir à avancer n'était pas de première facilité. Alors, quand elle se retrouvait inondée du fait de la pluie torrentielle, cela devenait un vrai parcours du combattant ! Les pieds trempés par les dix centimètres d'eau glacée que la terre, transformée en vase, ne pouvait absorber, et éreintés de fatigue, les « porteurs d'espoir », comme aiment à les surnommer les militaires, avançaient tant bien que mal. Ils connaissaient leur devoir : sur un champ de bataille, le personnel médical ne sert pas qu'à guérir physiquement les soldats. Leur seule présence apporte du réconfort et de l'espoir, eux qui symbolisent la vie, à ceux qui côtoient à chaque instant la mort. C'est ce qui les rend si populaire auprès de leur compagnon d'armes et également ce qui leur permet de tenir moralement le coup face au stress constant et insupportable du champ de bataille. Pour Marcus, voilà certainement le meilleur côté de son travail.

_ Enfin vous voilà !

Posté en bout de tranchée, le médecin chef Stolker constatait avec amertume le temps – trop long à son goût – mis par son équipe pour le rejoindre.

_ Dès qu'on a reçu votre message… nous nous sommes précipités… ici, monsieur… tenta d'expliquer l'un de ses subordonnés, à bout de souffle.

_ Ca fait un quart d'heure que je vous appelle ! Vous avez pris le thé avant de venir ou quoi ?

Certains se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Les colères de Stolker étaient depuis longtemps entrées dans la postérité. La cinquantaine prononcée, le bouc grisonnant ressortant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux courts, et les quelques rides apparaissant aux coins des yeux, l'homme était un brillant médecin qui s'investissait à corps perdu auprès de ses patients. Il était également celui qui possédait la plus longue carrière militaire du corps médical. Autant dire une véritable légende au sein de l'armée d'Amestris ! Si ses conseils et ses compliments, pour aider et motiver ses jeunes collaborateurs peu expérimentés, étaient précieux, le vieux briscard savait parfaitement quand il devait reprendre une attitude de chef et n'hésitait pas à engueuler, parfois injurier, ses subordonnés. Mieux valait marcher droit avec Stolker !

_ Pourquoi nous avoir appelés, chef ? demanda Marcus, détournant de cette manière la colère du médecin.

_ Ah… Hm… Vous voyez cette colline, au loin ?

_ Ce n'est pas l'une des positions de l'artillerie d'Aerugo ? remarqua un infirmier.

_ Parfaitement. Une unité à nous l'a prise d'assaut ce matin même, et est parvenue au prix de violents combats et de lourdes pertes à en prendre le contrôle. Nous devons de ce pas les rejoindre et secourir les blessés.

_ Quoi ? s'écria un autre infirmier. Elle est à plus de cent mètres et il faut traverser un pré à découvert pour l'atteindre !

Bondissant de fureur, Stolker fondit en un éclair vers le malheureux, qui comprenait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler.

_ Ces hommes n'ont pas hésité à sacrifier leur vie pour nous ! lui lança-t-il au visage, yeux dans les yeux. Grâce à leurs actes héroïques, ils ont pu infliger un sérieux revers à nos adversaires en leur prenant leur artillerie qui bombardait sans cesse nos premières lignes depuis le début de cette bataille ! Le moins que nous puissions faire c'est de nous rendre là-bas et les secourir de notre mieux, vous ne croyez pas ?

La plaidoirie de Stolker n'avait pas seulement convaincu le malheureux, qui s'en voulait désormais de sa réaction stupide, mais l'ensemble de ses subordonnés. Tous n'avaient plus qu'un idée en tête : porter secours à leurs compagnons d'armes en détresse. Toute une division devait sortir de réserve afin de prendre possession de la colline et d'assurer le contrôle de la prise à l'ennemie. Mais le personnel médical ne pouvait attendre sa mobilisation. Chaque seconde était précieuse. Une vie pouvait s'éteindre à chaque instant. La rage au ventre, les treize hommes sortirent en trombe de la tranchée et à la suite de Stolker s'élancèrent droit devant, vers la colline.

Une bonne étoile veilla sur leur avancée. Aucun aerugolais ne les repéra, du moins, ne leur tira dessus, et aucun des infirmiers ne croisa sur son chemin un obus traître n'ayant pas explosé à l'impact. La traversée du pré fut donc sans encombre et c'était parmi les premiers, en raison de ses qualités athlétiques, que Marcus débuta l'ascension de la colline. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Stolker, en queue de peloton, vociférant des menaces à l'encontre de ses jeunes collaborateurs – ils osaient ne pas l'attendre ! – courant plus vite que lui du fait de leur âge juvénile. Cette situation burlesque arrachait à certains de grands sourires, et à d'autres des ricanements. Avec ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir, les infirmiers avaient bien besoin de ce moment de décontraction.

Un carnage… C'est ce que Marcus vit en atteignant le sommet. Il s'attendait à ce que ce ne soit pas beau, mais il n'y avait rien de comparable. Près d'une centaine de corps étaient étendus dans la terre boueuse au milieu de pièces d'artillerie encore fumantes mais pour la majorité détruites par les survivants amestriens de l'assaut. Il n'en avait aucun doute : cette terre autrefois fertile était devenu un lieu d'habitat pour la Mort. Et vu l'état des cadavres, les soldats des deux camps avaient du connaître l'enfer. S'il n'avait pas cette année d'expérience dans l'armée, Marcus n'aurait pu supporter cette scène en l'état. Malheureusement pour lui, les cinq jours passés au combat l'avait habitué à beaucoup trop d'horreurs de ce genre, et, pour un homme, être rodé à de telles abominations, n'est-ce pas le pire des malheurs ?

_ Hé ! Par ici !

Ce cri le ramena à la réalité et à son devoir : porter secours aux blessés. Allongé près d'un compagnon d'armes, un soldat agitait son bras droit afin d'attirer l'attention du médecin. En deux temps Marcus couvrit les quinze mètre les séparant de lui non sans manquer de trébucher à plusieurs reprises à cause de la fichue pluie qui refusait de s'arrêter.

_ Soignez-le… lui demanda alors le soldat en désignant son camarade.

Se débarrassant de son sac de matériel médical qu'il portait en bandoulière, Marcus se jeta au chevet du militaire allongé et commença par évaluer son pouls. Rien. Il ne remarqua pas non plus de mouvement du corps surtout au niveau de la poitrine, preuve qu'il respirerait encore.

_ Depuis combien de temps ne respire-t-il plus ?

_ Trop longtemps, eut-il du mal à répondre.

Au vu de la quantité trop importante de sang autour du corps, il n'y avait qu'un constat à faire.

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, il est mort…

_ Merde ! s'écria son compagnon, roulant sur le dos tout en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Marcus vit les galons du militaire, et découvrit qu'il avait affaire à un commandant, probablement l'officier dirigeant de l'unité qui mena l'assaut contre la position ennemie.

_ Klein, putain… Il venait d'avoir un gosse… Foutue guerre ! Enfoirés d'aerugolais !

_ Commandant, restez calme, je vais vous examiner.

Le check-up fut rapide. Un flot de sang attira son regard. Sur son côté droit le blessé arborait une importante plaie, peut-être due à une balle, ou un éclat d'obus qui le transperça à cet endroit. Mais l'évolution de la blessure ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Le commandant était victime d'une hémorragie. S'il n'agissait pas très vite pour l'arrêter, l'officier y succomberait. Marcus ouvrit son sac et sortit pansements, fils à coudre et désinfectant.

_ Les tuer… tous… Klein… bafouillait le blessé.

_ Commandant ?

Il se rendit vite compte que ce dernier divaguait à cause de la perte d'une importante quantité de sang, prouvant la nécessité d'une intervention sans tarder. Les conditions réunies étaient pourtant difficiles. Le peu de matériel ajouté à l'urgence d'agir et à la fatigue du médecin engrangée depuis cinq jours n'arrangeait rien. Et toute cette eau qui continuait de tomber encore et toujours… De l'eau, ça, il y en avait à foison… _De l'eau_…

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. Cette pluie torrentielle lui donnait une idée. Pour sauver une vie, il fallait tout tenter, tout, même ce qui fut autrefois haï et aujourd'hui encore détesté. Aussi, fait rarissime, pour laisser libre ses doigts, il enleva les gants de cuir troués qu'il portait toujours à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. N'importe qui le connaissant pouvait témoigner n'avoir jamais vu entièrement les mains du jeune homme. Et pour cause… Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses mains apparurent sur ses paumes deux cercles de transmutation…

Marcus détestait les voir, parce qu'ils lui rappelaient beaucoup trop de douloureux souvenirs. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne cessait de les cacher et portait à longueur de temps ces gants. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait très vite arrêter l'hémorragie du commandant et seules ces abominations possédaient la capacité de le sauver. Car, comme tout un chacun, le médecin sait que le sang est composé d'eau.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur la blessure béante de l'officier et des éclairs bleus en jaillirent de toute part. Trop occupés à dispensés des soins, ses camarades du corps médical ne remarquèrent pas la transmutation en cours. Peu importe de toute façon, seul comptait le résultat. Le sang cessa rapidement de couler hors de la blessure et avec lui l'hémorragie se résorba. Le blessé allait survivre grâce à lui. Marcus méritait amplement le surnom porté par les médecins et infirmiers du Front : porteur d'espoir…


End file.
